The present invention is directed to peptides which are ligands of one or more of the melanocortin receptors (MC-R), the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof, to methods of using such peptides to treat mammals and to useful pharmaceutical compositions comprising said peptides.
Melanocortins are a family of regulatory peptides which are formed by post-translational processing of pro-hormone pro-opiomelanocortin (POMC; 131 amino acids in length). POMC is processed into three classes of hormones; the melanocortins, adrenocorticotropin hormone, and various endorphins (e.g. lipotropin) (Cone, et al., Recent Prog. Horm. Res., 51:287-317, (1996); Cone et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 31:342-363, (1993)).
Melanocortins have been found in a wide variety of normal human tissues including the brain, adrenal, skin, testis, spleen, kidney, ovary, lung, thyroid, liver, colon, small intestine and pancreas (Tatro, J. B. et al., Endocrinol. 121:1900-1907 (1987); Mountjoy, K. G. et al., Science 257:1248-1251 (1992); Chhajlani, V. et al., FEBS Lett. 309:417-420 (1992); Gantz, I. et al. J. Biol. Chem. 268:8246-8250 (1993) and Gantz, I. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268:15174-15179 (1993)).
Melanocortin peptides have been shown to exhibit a wide variety of physiological activities including the control of behavior and memory, affecting neurotrophic and antipyretic properties, as well as affecting the modulation of the immune system. Aside from their well known effects on adrenal cortical functions (adrenocorticotropic hormone, ACTH) and on melanocytes (melanocyte stimulating hormone, MSH), melanocortins have also been shown to control the cardiovascular system, analgesia, thermoregulation and the release of other neurohumoral agents including prolactin, luteinizing hormone and biogenic amines (De Wied, D. et al., Methods Achiev. Exp. Pathol. 15:167-199 (1991); De Wied, D. et al., Physiol. Rev. 62:977-1059 (1982); Guber, K. A. et al., Am. J. Physiol. 257:R681-R694 (1989); Walker J. M. et al., Science 210:1247-1249 (1980); Murphy, M. T. et al., Science 221:192-193 (1983); Ellerkmann, E. et al., Endocrinol. 130:133-138 (1992) and Versteeg, D. H. G. et al., Life Sci. 38:835-840 (1986)).
It has also been shown that binding sites for melanocortins are distributed in many different tissue types including lachrymal and submandibular glands, pancreas, adipose, bladder, duodenum, spleen, brain and gonadal tissues as well as malignant melanoma tumors. Five melanocortin receptors (MC-R) have been characterized to date. These include melanocyte-specific receptor (MC1-R), corticoadrenal-specific ACTH receptor (MC2-R), melacortin-3 (MC3-R), melanocortin-4 (MC4-R) and melanocortin-5 receptor (MC5-R). All of the melanocortin receptors respond to the peptide hormone class of melanocyte stimulating hormones (MSH) (Cone, R. D. et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 680:342-363 (1993); Cone, R. D. et al., Recent Prog. Horm. Res., 51:287-318 (1996)).
MC1-R, known in the art as Melanocyte Stimulating Hormone Receptor (MSH-R), Melanotropin Receptor or Melanocortin-1 Receptor, is a 315 amino acid transmembrane protein belonging to the family of G-Protein coupled receptors. MC1-R is a receptor for both MSH and ACTH. The activity of MC1-R is mediated by G-proteins which activate adenylate cyclase. MC1-R receptors are found in melanocytes and corticoadrenal tissue as well as various other tissues such as adrenal gland, leukocytes, lung, lymph node, ovary, testis, pituitary, placenta, spleen and uterus. MC2-R, also called Adrenocorticotropic hormone receptor (ACTH-R), is a 297 amino acid transmembrane protein found in melanocytes and the corticoadrenal tissue. MC2-R mediates the corticotrophic effect of ACTH. In humans, MC3-R is a 360 AA protein found in brain tissue; in mice and rats MC3-R is a 323 AA protein. MC4-R is a 332 amino acid transmembrane protein which is also expressed in brain as well as placental and gut tissues. MC5-R is a 325 amino acid transmembrane protein expressed in the adrenals, stomach, lung and spleen and very low levels in the brain. MC5-R is also expressed in the three layers of adrenal cortex, predominantly in the aldosterone-producing zona glomerulosa cells.
The five known melanocortin receptors differ, however, in their functions. For example, MC1-R is a G-protein coupled receptor that regulates pigmentation in response to α-MSH, a potent agonist of MC1-R. Agonism of the MC1-R receptor results in stimulation of the melanocytes which causes eumelanin and increases the risk for cancer of the skin. Agonism of MC1-R can also have neurological effects. Stimulation of MC2-R activity can result in carcinoma of adrenal tissue. Recent pharmacological confirmation has established that central MC4-R receptors are the prime mediators of the anorexic and orexigenic effects reported for melanocortin agonists and antagonists, respectively. The effects of agonism of the MC3-R and MC5-R are not yet known.
There has been great interest in melanocortin (MC-R) receptors as targets for the design of novel therapeutics to treat disorders of body weight such as obesity and cachexia. Both genetic and pharmacological evidence points toward central MC4-R receptors as the principal target (Giraudo, S. Q. et al., Brain Res., 809:302-306 (1998); Farooqi, I. S. et al., NE J Med., 348:1085-1095 (2003); MacNeil, D. J. et al., Eu. J. Pharm., 44:141-157 (2002); MacNeil, D. J. et al., Eu. J. Pharm., 450:93-109 (2002); Kask, A. et al., NeuroReport, 10:707-711 (1999)). The current progress with receptor-selective agonists and antagonists evidences the therapeutic potential of melanocortin receptor activation, particularly MC4-R.
Agonist, antagonist or other ligand compounds activating one or more melanocortin receptor would be useful for treating a wide variety of indications in a subject in need thereof or at risk thereof including acute and chronic inflammatory diseases such as general inflammation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874; Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)), inflammatory bowel disease (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487; Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)), brain inflammation (Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)), sepsis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874; U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487; Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)) and septic shock (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874; Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)); diseases with an autoimmune component such as rheumatoid arthritis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487; Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)), gouty arthritis (Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004), Getting, S. J. et al., Curr. Opin. Investig. Drugs, 2:1064-1069 (2001)), and multiple sclerosis ((U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487); metabolic diseases and medical conditions accompanied by weight gain such as obesity (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874; U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,015; Fehm, H. L. et al., J. Clin. Endo. & Metab., 86:1144-1148 (2001); Hansen, M. J. et al., Brain Res., 1039:137-145 (2005); Ye, Z. et al., Peptides, 26:2017-2025 (2005); Farooqi, I. S. et al., NE J Med., 348:1085-1095 (2003); MacNeil, D. J. et al., Eu. J. Pharm., 44:141-157 (2002); MacNeil, D. J. et al., Eu. J. Pharm., 450:93-109 (2002); Kask, A. et al., NeuroReport, 10:707-711 (1999); Schwartz, M. W., J. Clin. Invest., 108:963-964 (2001), Gura, T., Science, 287:1738-1740 (2000), Raffin-Sanson, M. L., Eu. J. Endo., 144:207-208 (2001), Hamilton, B. S. et al., Obesity Res. 10:182-187 (2002)), feeding disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,324; Fehm, H. L. et al., J. Clin. Endo. & Metab., 86:1144-1148 (2001); Pontillo, J. et al., Bioorganic & Med. Chem. Ltrs., 15:2541-2546 (2005)) and Prader-Willi Syndrome (G E, Y. et al., Brain Research, 957:42-45 (2002)); metabolic diseases and medical conditions accompanied by weight loss such as anorexia (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874; Wisse, B. R. et al., Endo., 142:3292-3301 (2001)), bulimia (U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,324), AIDS wasting (Marsilje, T. H. et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 14:3721-3725 (2004); Markison, S. et al., Endocrinology, 146:2766-2773 (2005)), cachexia (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874; Lechan, R. M. et al., Endo., 142:3288-3291 (2001); Pontillo, J. et al., Bioorganic & Med. Chem. Ltrs., 15:2541-2546 (2005)), cancer cachexia (U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,123) and wasting in frail elderly (U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,123); diabetes (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487) and diabetalogical related conditions and complications of diabetes such as retinopathy (U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,019); neoplastic proliferation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487) such as skin cancer (Sturm, R. A., Melanoma Res., 12:405-416 (2002); Bastiens, M. T. et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet., 68:884-894 (2001)), and prostate cancer (Luscombe, C. J. et al., British J. Cancer, 85:1504-1509 (2001); reproductive or sexual medical conditions such as endometriosis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487) and uterine bleeding in women (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), sexual dysfunction (U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,324; Van der Ploeg, L. H. T. et al., PNAS, 99:11381-11386 (2002), Molinoff, P. B. et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 994:96-102 (2003), Hopps, C. V. et al., BJU International, 92:534-538 (2003)), erectile dysfunction ((U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874; Diamond, L. E. et al., Urology, 65:755-759 (2005), Wessells, H. et al., Int. J. Impotence Res., 12:S74-S79 (2000), Andersson, K-E. et al., Int. J. Impotence Res., 14:S82-S92 (2002), Bertolini, A. et. al., Sexual Behavior: Pharmacology and Biochemistry, Raven Press, NY, p 247-257 (1975); Wessells, H. et al., Neuroscience, 118:755-762 (2003), Wessells, H. et al., Urology, 56:641-646 (2000), Shadiack, A. M. et al., Society for Neuroscience Abstract, (2003); Wessells, H. et al., J. Urology, 160:389-393 (1998), Rosen, R. C. et al., Int. J. Impotence Res., 16:135-142 (2004), Wessells, H. et al., Peptides, 26:1972-1977 (2005)) and decreased sexual response in females (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487; Fourcroy, J. L., Drugs, 63:1445-1457 (2003)); diseases or conditions resulting from treatment or insult to the organism such as organ transplant rejection (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487; Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)), ischemia and reperfusion injury (Mioni, C. et al., Eu. J. Pharm., 477:227-234 (2003); Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)), treatment of spinal cord injury and to accelerate wound healing (Sharma H. S. et al., Acta. Nerochir. Suppl., 86:399-405 (2003); Sharma H. S., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 1053: 407-421 (2005); U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,019), as well as weight loss caused by chemotherapy, radiation therapy, temporary or permanent immobilization (Harris, R. B. et al., Physiol. Behav., 73:599-608 (2001)) or dialysis; cardiovascular diseases or conditions such as hemorrhagic shock (Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)), cardiogenic shock (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), hypovolemic shock (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), cardiovascular disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874) and cardiac cachexia (Markison, S. et al., Endocrinology, 146:2766-2773 (2005); pulmonary diseases or conditions such as acute respiratory distress syndrome (U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,430; Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487), asthma (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487) and pulmonary fibrosis; to enhance immune tolerance (Luger, T. A. et al., Pathobiology, 67:318-321 (1999)) and to combat assaults to the immune system such as those associated with certain allergies (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487) or organ transplant rejection (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487; Catania, A. et al., Pharm. Rev., 56:1-29 (2004)); treatment of dermatological diseases and conditions such as psoriasis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487), skin pigmentation depletion (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,487; Ye, Z. et al., Peptides, 26:2017-2025 (2005)), acne (Hatta, N. et al., J. Invest. Dermatol., 116:564-570 (2001); Bohm, M. et al., J. Invest. Dermatol., 118:533-539 (2002)), keloid formation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,019) and skin cancer (Sturm, R. A., Melanoma Res., 12:405-416 (2002); Bastiens, M. T. et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet., 68:884-894 (2001)); behavioral, central nervous system or neuronal conditions and disorders such as anxiety (U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,324; Pontillo, J. et al., Bioorganic & Med. Chem. Ltrs., 15:2541-2546 (2005)), depression (Chaki, S. et al., Peptides, 26:1952-1964 (2005), Bednarek, M. A. et al., Expert Opinion Ther. Patents, 14:327-336 (2004); U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,324), memory and memory dysfunction (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874; Voisey, J. et al., Curr. Drug Targets, 4:586-597 (2003)), modulating pain perception (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874; Bertolini, A. et al., J. Endocrinol. Invest., 4:241-251 (1981); Vrinten, D. et al., J. Neuroscience, 20:8131-8137 (2000)) and treating neuropathic pain (Pontillo, J. et al., Bioorganic & Med. Chem. Ltrs., 15:2541-2546 (2005)); conditions and diseases associated with alcohol consumption, alcohol abuse and/or alcoholism (WO 05/060985; Navarro, M. et al., Alcohol Clin. Exp. Res., 29:949-957 (2005)); and renal conditions or diseases such as the treatment of renal cachexia (Markison, S. et al., Endocrinology, 146:2766-2773 (2005)) or natriuresis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874).
Ligand compounds activating one or more melanocortin receptor would be useful for modulating a wide variety of normalizing or homeostatic activities in a subject in need thereof including thyroxin release (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), aldosterone synthesis and release (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), body temperature (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), blood pressure (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), heart rate (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), vascular tone (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), brain blood flow (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), blood glucose levels (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), bone metabolism, bone formation or development (Dumont, L. M. et al., Peptides, 26:1929-1935 (2005), ovarian weight (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), placental development (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), prolactin and FSH secretion (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), intrauterine fetal growth (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), parturition (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), spermatogenesis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), sebum and pheromone secretion (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), neuroprotection (U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,123) and nerve growth (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874) as well as modulating motivation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874), learning (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874) and other behaviors (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,874).
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide ligands for the melanocortin receptors which exhibit greater stability and selectivity for melanocortin receptors than native melanocortin receptor ligands.